elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Krosis
Krosis is one of 8 named Dragon Priests of Skyrim. His name means Sorrow in the Dragon Language. He is found at Shearpoint in the company of a dragon. Krosis emerges from a crypt in front of a word wall once the player approaches and is within target distance. He uses Wards and carries a Staff of Fireballs. Like all Dragon Priests, he can also turn your summoned creatures against you and can also summons a Frost Atronach. He is immensely powerful, so lower level players should be cautious. Once defeated he will drop the Krosis Mask. Strategies A good way to dispose of Krosis is to perch yourself in the surrounding mountains or rocks and fire arrows at him in sneak mode. Provided you are high enough in the mountain, or far away enough on the ground, he will not have enough time to detect you. Although this process takes much longer, it is much safer at low levels. If you're willing to risk him or her dying, it might be a good idea to bring along a Companion to distract him while you rain down arrows. Make sure to properly armor them to give them a fighting chance. If you're a Thief-type character, you could spam 15x damage sneak attacks with the "Assassin's Blade" perk. Krosis should go down in around 3 to 5 hits, depending on your dagger of choice and your one-handed skill. How you approach his coffin is crucial. You must sneak to it, and then jump on it as he gets out, to get a better angle. Then let him have it. A high sneak skill and perks ensure you stay semi-hidden. Another strategy to be rid of him is to bring Shadowmere with you. She is very strong, and rarely ever falls in battle. Let her slash away at him till he falls. And, or to have a companion that is good at melee fighting and can take enough damage distract Krosis. Using your Call of Valor shout, if you have it, to summon a hero also works. Another strategy to defeat him is to flee to the nearby giant camp, and coax him towards the mammoths and giants so they attack him. Fire projectiles from a distance and he will fall in no time. In addition to the above strategies, a good way to defeat him is to have a good melee character at least level 8-9. Come at him at the start from the left of his coffin and with a series of stamina powered melee strikes, war axes are nice, and the dragon shout Unrelenting Force. It is possible to push him off the cliff behind him, causing damage to him and leaving him unable to advance on you while you peek over the ledge and fire projectiles at him. Note the above message, that this also works if you've leveled up in archery. By pushing him off to the edge and then attacking Krosis with a bow and arrows, he will be unable to hit you with the incline of the side of the mountain. One strategy to beat him is to hide on the rocks behind the word wall, then keep peaking around for one or two spells or to hit him with arrows, then duck back behind. He never goes behind and rarely gets to a place where he can hit you, so you can just slowly take down his health that way. One of the best strategies though, is to have an enchanted weapon that drains magicka, and since the dragon priests have no melee attacks if you have a companion or two to tank the dragon he will be easily defeated. (Note: Like all of the Dragon Priests, Krosis is immune to poison, so while enchanted weapons that drain magicka should work, poisons will not.) Finally, someone with the blessing of the Atronach Stone may simply take the pounding, with a healing spell in one hand regenerating the same if not more than the health lost. Alternatively, strategic use of Wards is a very strong counter to most things magic, including the fireballs. Also, if you manage to push Krosis towards the right of the word wall, there's a small hill that you can take cover behind while he fires his projectiles at you. I would suggest pushing him Krosis between the two pine trees. The hill to take cover behind is located directly to the left of the tall looking stone with a slab stone underneath it. This strategy is easier if you and your companion both volley him with arrows at separate locations, he becomes distracted making it is easier to take him all the way down. Lastly you could push him against the word wall right after he comes out and is rotating so he can't move away,(he does not attack you at that point (remember to keep him pinned down)). This is the fastest method and works the majority of the time. Items Dropped *Bone Meal (1) *Gold (150 - 2000) *Krosis (Mask) - 20% bonus to Lockpicking, Archery and Alchemy *Staff of Fireballs File:Krosis_Fireball_Staff.jpg|The infamous staff he uses. File:Photo(4).jpg|Krosis (Mask) + Statistics. File:Mask_Of_Krosis.jpg|Mask of Krosis being worn. Notes *Krosis cannot be disarmed with a dragon shout. *"Krosis" means sorrow in Dragon Tongue. *Every now and then you can hear a Draugr say "Krosis" Related *Dragon Priest Shrine *Dragon Priest Masks Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Priests